Amenadiel
Lucifer (brother) Uriel (brother) Angels (siblings) |actor = D.B. Woodside |Title/Alias = Dr. Canaan Amenadude |affiliation = God/Heaven Mazikeen Other Angels|gender = Male|date of birth = Beginning of Angels}} Amenadiel is an angel of the Heavenly Host. He is sent to convince Lucifer Morningstar to return to Hell, after Lucifer abdicates his throne and begins operating a nightclub in Los Angeles. Powers and Abilities Powers The full extent of Amenadiel's powers is not currently documented, but he is known to be less powerful than Lucifer. As an angel, he is still more powerful than the demon Maze. Amenadiel has so far displayed the following powers: *'Angelic Physiology/Extreme Power: '''As an angel, he is very powerful and possesses many abilities. **'Immortality:' As an angel, Amenadiel cannot be killed by conventional means, and has thus lived for many millennia. **'Chronokinesis:' Amenadiel is able to slow down time when he converses with Lucifer, able to thus keep his presence on Earth invisible to humans. Lucifer implied that he could travel through the time. **'Superhuman Strength:' Amenadiel possesses great strength, and is far stronger than that of a human being. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Amenadiel possesses great reflexes, and is able to effortlessly dodge the attacks of Maze. **'Shape-Shifting': Amenadiel is capable of altering his true angelic appearance, making himself look like a human male (hiding his wings), and he even claims to be quite comfortable in his human form. It is assumed, however, that other angels can see Amenadiel's true, angelic appearance, even when he's in his human form. **'Wings: The feathers of Amenadiel's angelic wings seem to be very sharp, as shown when he threatened Lucifer. **'Flight: '''Through the use of his wings, Amenadiel is capable of flying. **'Resurrection: 'When a dying Malcolm was taken off the machine, Amenadiel seemed to bring him back to life from his ward window. *'Nigh-Omniscience: Amenadiel possesses an almost infinite amount of knowledge, due to him being very old. Abilities *'Expert Combatant:' Amenadiel is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant, able to swiftly gain the upper hand against the demon Maze in a duel, even mocking her. Weaknesses * Demon Weapons: In Take Me Back to Hell, it is shown that demon weapons can cause fatal injury to an angel when Amenadiel is stabbed with one of Maze's knives by Malcolm. They can also harm (though possibly not kill) Archangels as Lucifer did confirm that they "prick" in #Team Lucifer. * Angels: Other angels can hurt Amenadiel, as stated by Lucifer in ''#TeamLucifer''. Appearances * Pilot * Lucifer, Stay. Good Devil. * Manly Whatnots * Sweet Kicks * Favorite Son * Wingman * Et Tu, Doctor? * A Priest Walks Into A Bar * TeamLucifer * Take Me Back To Hell Behind the scenes D.B. Woodside was announced as the actor playing Amenadiel on March 12, 2015.D.B. Woodside, Rachael Harris Join Fox Drama Pilot Lucifer References External links * Gallery DB Woodside.jpg IMG_20151123_234451.JPG Lucifer106P2.jpg LuciferWingman.jpg Promo3.jpg Promo1.jpg Amenadiel convinces Maze.png Lucifer burning his wings.png Lucifer shows off coin.png Lucifer burning his wings.png Lucifer shows off coin.png Lucifer reminisces about leaving Hell.png Amenadiel convinces Maze.png Category:Angels Category:Pages Needing Content Category:Characters Category:Immortal Category:Season 1 characters Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main characters